Baby Its Cold Outside Anime Car Wars Style
by Sitting on the Event Horizon
Summary: He wants some time alone with her. She wants to go with her kids to the supermarket. Let us see who will win the battle of the sexes in this song fan fiction that is not a song fan fiction. Did you get it? Me neither.


Merry Christmas, everyone and welcome to this second swan fan fiction of mine. As stated in the summary, this is a song fic per se since the lyrics seems to be blended in the story somehow. This is also going to be a Humor/Romance story with a bit of Family and Friendship added since this pretty much covers the genre of this little one shot.

Even if it is not a traditional Christmas song, "Baby, It's Cold Outside" is mostly played during Christmas time anyway.

This time, this particular ACW story takes place about eight months after Omega Force and on this very day too about thirty one years from now, give or take eight hours since I do live in the Philippines and all.

You need not read Omega Force unless you are curious about two characters that are stated here.

So read and enjoy this Christmas song fic that is not a song fic of mine lovingly entitled...

* * *

"On rare occasions, one does hear a miraculous case of a married couple falling in love after marriage, but on closer examination, it is only a mere adjustment to the inevitable" -** Emma Goldman**, writer

**Baby, It's Cold Outside – Anime Car Wars Version **

December 25, 2042 – 3:00 PM, Saotome Residence, Meredith, New Hampshire

A thirty something man was trying to keep his similarly aged wife from leaving his side as the latter was in the process of putting on her beige overcoat over her light blue blouse and tan pants.

The woman's brown eyes had been pleading at her husband's own as she said "Ranma honey, I really can't stay."

The black haired man had stood up from his place in the couch and replied – "Akane baby, its cold outside."

As the man had closed in on his blue haired wife, who in his eyes, was acting out of character since she had eluded his warm hug and instead moved to another place in the spacious living room.

"This evening has been…" Akane had paused slightly as she was thinking of something to break it to her husband gently but Ranma had beaten her to it by saying. "Been hoping you'd stay snug in…"

In her surprise at what her husband had said, Ranma had taken the opportunity to grab Akane's trembling hands that had made her say - "So very nice, my dear."

"I'll warm your hands dear since they're as cold as ice," Ranma had replied with a worried countenance seen in his bluish gray eyes.

Akane had shrugged his hands off before saying. "Ryu will start to worry."

Seeing that Akane was halfway to wearing her coat, Ranma said. "Beautiful, what's yer hurry?"

Looking at him with perplexed eyes, the blue haired woman then told her husband. "Angela's already pacing a virtual floor."

To this, he had simply answered. "But listen to the fireplace roar."

Once Akane had gotten her coat on, she said with some hesitation. "Really, I'd better scurry."

This time, Ranma had tried to keep his temper in check since he had known that his children could still go to the local supermarket even without any parental supervision.

This is especially true since his spare auto bank card was in his only son's hand, thus he said with a slight rise in tone. "Beautiful, there's really no need ta hurry."

Seeing that her husband was slowly losing his temper, Akane had walked up to him and guided him to the couch. She then gave Ranma's broad shoulders a massage after while saying. "Well, maybe I'll have a drink more."

Looking up at his wife's warm smile, Ranma said. "How's about some music while I pour."

-oOo-

After the Saotomes had a few sips of champagne while listening to the radio, Akane had again stood up while saying. "What would our neighbors think?"

Since he was calmed down by the glass of champagne, Ranma had thought fast on how he could convince his wife of ten years to stay.

Finally he had settled on- "Baby, it's bad out there."

The blue haired woman had ignored him as she had tasted something foreign in the sparkling wine that she had just sipped. Thus she said with a raised eyebrow. "Say, what **is** in this drink?"

The pony tailed man had not been able to think of a good excuse for putting some powdered aphrodisiac in his wife's wine glass while her back was turned.

So he had tried to change the subject instead by saying. "I'm sure the kids will be fine out there."

This particular statement had reminded Akane of her two children waiting for her in the Stiletto that was parked in the street just outside of their home.

"I wish I knew how they can still remain out there," She said with a sigh.

"Y'know, your brown eyes sparkle like the stars up there." Ranma said with a sexy wink.

"I gotta break this spell," Akane mused, not realizing that she had spoken out loud upon wearing her new red cap.

"I take yer hat since your blue hair's really swell," Ranma said quickly to cover his disappointment before walking towards his wife.

After a moment, Akane sighed and said. "I ought to say no no, sir."

Only for the thirty three year old mother of one (or three) to find that her husband was nearing her as he had replied. "D'you mind if I come closer?"

After nodding her assent, Akane then said to herself. "At least I can tell the kids I tried."

To this, Ranma had made a show of being disappointed while saying. "What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

With a half smirk, Akane said with clarity that she really could not stay and headed towards the front exit in a brisk walk.

She had ignored her husband's plea of "Baby, don't hold out on me" as he had followed her to the door.

It was only when the blue haired woman was opening the door itself that she had felt the cold wind blowing in thus making her quip. "Ahh, but it's still cold outside."

Ranma had slowly closed the door while saying "C'mon Baby" as he had ushered his shivering wife further inside.

But Akane is not Akane if she is not stubborn so she had tried to go out once more while explaining that she simply must go after her husband had led her to the couch.

Ranma, being just as stubborn as his best friend that he had later married (and had a child with too), replied that it was still too cold outside.

Figuring out her husband's true reason for keeping her in the house, Akane simply said. "The answer is **no**."

Ranma was momentarily stunned since his wife had read him like a good book, his fingers stopping only an inch from Akane's cap's rim.

"Ooh, darling. It's still cold outside." The tactical commander of the Omega Force said to cover his surprised reaction, albeit partially successful in doing so.

Glaring at the pony tailed thirty four-year old, Akane had tried to dance her way out of his trap by saying. "Your welcome has been…"

Ranma had interrupted her when he said. "I'm lucky that you decided to drop in."

Akane was already looking around and had remarked that the living room was still nice and warm despite the four times that the door had been opened so far within the past half hour.

This was why Akane had also ignored her husband's lame joke since they have been living in this house for the past seven years or so while sitting down on the couch.

Ranma, on the other hand, was looking out on one of the windows and saying half to himself. "Look out the window at that storm."

"Angela's going to be suspicious."

"Man, yer lips look delicious."

"Ryu'll be there at the door."

"Waves upon a tropical shore."

This time, Akane had given her husband of ten years a funny look complete with one eyebrow rising. He had given her a sheepish one in response.

The blue haired woman had braced herself both for the cold weather outside and her husband's reaction when she had tried to head back to the door while saying. "I've gotta make sure that the ingredients for the roast beef are delicious."

"Actually, your lips **are** delicious." Ranma's foot in mouth disease had acted up once again although his wife still blushed at the given compliment.

"Well, maybe I'll just have a half of a drink more." Akane replied as she had gone back to the couch and poured herself another glass of champagne, still happy at the out of the blue compliment.

Ranma by then had taken a peek outside through another one of the windows, silently wishing that the kids would leave already since he had never seen such a blizzard before.

The Stiletto itself would have been covered by two inches of snow if not for its defroster running on full.

"I've gotta go now." Akane said quickly, seeing the weather as well, had stood up for the third time in the last forty five minutes alone.

This time, Ranma had stopped his wife by putting a covered arm around her waist while saying that she would freeze out there.

"Say, would you lend me your coat?" the blue haired woman replied in the hopes that it would parley her husband's worries as Ranma had taken it off her and threw it to the hat rack in one fluid motion.

Ranma did leave for a minute and gave Akane his brown overcoat from its steel hanger placed near the door.

When he was actually in the act of giving the said article of clothing, the pony tailed man had reminded his wife that the snow would now be up to her knees out there.

Of course, it was an obvious fib since Ranma would not let his children get out of the house and head downtown if it were actually true.

Akane had tried to appease her husband's ego by saying that he has really been grand in his concern for her safety even though she had mentally wished that Ranma would let her go. She was already in the process of changing coats while still speaking.

Ranma had seen though the given act so he had interrupted her mental speech when he had whispered in her left ear. "I'm thrilled when you touch my hand."

The blue haired woman had ignored the sweet nothings coming through her reddening ears and continued. "But don't you see?"

The pony tailed brunet was a little miffed at the rebuff so he said with some fake tears. "How could you do this to me?"

Akane had to laugh at her drama queen of a husband since it was obvious that all he really wanted was a little nookie (sex) while their children were buying some stuff for dinner.

So the blue haired second in command had tried to change her husband's mind even for a little while since she knew that there would be a lot of questions to be asked by the siblings upon their return.

If not to them, then to the Road Runner's AI – Colt who was sure to be scanning the security cameras as the house security's back up system.

"There's bound to be a lot of questions tomorrow," Akane said as she had tried to explain her side.

"Think of my lifelong sorrow," Ranma said with a bit of drama.

"At least there'll be plenty that would be implied."

"That's only if you got pneumonia and died."

After giving her husband a dirty look, Akane said simply that she really could not stay.

This time, Ranma had told his wife to get over her doubt that Ryu and Angela would goof up in their shopping spree and let them go by themselves as soon as he had caught her near the doorway.

This fact was made more so significant by the fact that Angela could be counted on as a responsible older sibling herself, albeit a virtual one.

Finally, the thirty three year housewife and part time superior officer of a special operations force had given up since it was actually too cold outside.

But just before Akane could call her AI daughter and tell her that they could go on ahead through the communication link that was strapped to her right wrist, she had told her now eager husband with a sexy wink.

"Let's do it again."

* * *

That's it for a rather pathetic try for a Christmas fan fiction coming from me. I do hope that I have at least made you chuckle a little bit. By the way, this will be the last Anime Car War fan fiction that I will be posting anywhere.

The reason behind the above declaration is that I had finally achieved my whole purpose of signing up here in Fanfiction Net in the first place and that is to make a anime styled fan fiction for the Car Wars game books so it is time to semi-retire this account.

As for the quote, I simply thought that it does hold true here... so yeah.

There is one more fan fiction left for me and I will post it next year in the Cartoon section. After that, it's goodbye.


End file.
